nablrueachto92fandomcom-20200214-history
Class A
Class A is a genin-level class taught by Mirai Sarutobi in Capital Academy. Students Raito Uzumaki Raito Uzumaki is the son of Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha. He had awakened his Sharingan at the age of 5 and is considered a genius. Raito wins the Junior Division of the World Tournament and is given a chance to fight in the main competition. However, he is defeated by Jumong Otsutsuki in the first round. He later is chosen as one of the shinobi to participate in the Universal Tournament, along with his sister. His specialty are two blades crafted from the Rasengan. Hanare Uzumaki Hanare Uzumaki is the twin sister of Raito. She had awakened her Sharingan at the age of 5 after seeing her brother awaken his. As a pacifist and dislike for fighting, Hanare decides not to participate in the World Tournament. Hanare is the second person to naturally possess the Wood Release. Because of her latent abilities being far greater than his brother, Hanare is later chosen along with her brother to participate in the Universal Tournament. She later joins Ala Alba. Her speciality are the Wood Release, Uzumaki Clan-Adamantine Chains, and Meditation Recovery. Akechi Sarutobi Akechi Sarutobi is the son of Konohamaru Sarutobi and the rival of Raito. He enters the Junior Division of the World Tournament but loses to Raito in the finals. He later joins Ala Alba. His specialty is the Sarutobi-Style Fire Release. Sana Nara Sana Nara is the daughter of Shikadai Nara. She possesses enough skill to make it to the final rounds of the Junior Division but gives up in the qualifying round because she sees no need to show off her abilities. Her specialty is the Shadow Possession Vortex. Chozo Akimichi Chozo Akimichi is the son of Chocho Akimichi. He possesses a unique mutation of the Akimichi Clan that allows him to shrink his body, instead of expanding it. Chozo is one of the eight genin that participates in the Junior Division of the World Tournament. His specialty is the body shrinking jutsu. Mina Yamanaka Mina Yamanaka is the daughter of Inojin Yamanaka and Himawari Uzumaki. Her specialty is the Mind-Transfer Beast Drawing. Jet Lee Jet Lee is the son of Metal Lee. He is one of the eight genin that participates in the Junior Division of the World Tournament. His specialty is taijutsu enhanced with his own Zanpakuto. Hikari Hyuga Hikari Hyuga is the daughter of Haruto Hyuga. She is the heir of the Hyuga Clan. Her specialty is Gentle Fist Chakra Claws and Blades. Kouhei Aburame Kouhei Aburame is the son of Shiho Aburame. His specialty is insect pheromones and nectar-related jutsu. Annei Kurosaki Annei Kurosaki is the daughter of Jinmu Kurosaki and Kura Kobayashi. She specializes in Crystal Release Beast summoning. She later joins Ala Alba. Amuro Amuro is the son of Karura. He specializes in crossbow and Wind Release. He has a rivalry with Raito over Annei's affection. Shuichi Shuichi is the son of Shinki, the Sixth Kazekage. His speciality is the Cloth Binding Jutsu and mummies. Sayo Sayo is the granddaughter of Kankuro. She is a genius in puppet ninjutsu and is already set to be recruited into the Puppet Brigade after she graduates from the academy. She is one of the eight genin that partcipates in the Junior Division of the World Tournament. Her specialty are the puppet ninjutsu and necromancy.